Sealed With a Kiss
by accioweasleys4
Summary: Draco surprised himself when he couldn't stop thinking about Hermione since the Yule Ball. Obviously AU because of Dramione.


**A/N: This is my first time writing Dramione. Dramione is actually my true NOTP, but I finally managed to write about them for the I Never Competition. I used my broom closet idea from my Two Can Keep a Secret story here again. It takes place during the fourth book. I hope you like it. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

Draco sighed as he fixed his dress robes again. He knew it didn't really need to be fixed, but he couldn't run a hand through his hair like he usually did when he was nervous. The Yule Ball was about to start, and he really couldn't understand why everybody was so excited over it.

Pansy was even getting into the spirit of it, and she usually did whatever he did. She kept sliding her hand into his arm, and he gave up trying to push it away. It was annoying how clingy she was being that night, he thought with a scowl.

"Is that Hermione Granger?" Draco's attention turned when he suddenly realized the Champions and their dates were walking in. Fleur and some Ravenclaw boy entered, Cedric and Cho, and… his eyes widened when he saw who Viktor Krum's date was.

Hermione Granger? What in the bloody hell did he see in that filthy Mudblood? He thought to himself in frustration. Although when he finally had a chance to see her up close, he could sort of see what he saw in her. It was the same Hermione, but she looked completely different. She even carried herself differently as they made their way to the dance floor, and he found that he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Draco… Draco!" Pansy suddenly nudged him hard, and Draco scowled at her.

"What?" He couldn't help but snap at her.

Pansy sighed impatiently as she nodded at everybody else. "We can dance now if you'd like…"

Draco almost said no, but then he realized that if they danced close together he could have a chance to watch Hermione without Pansy even noticing, so he agreed. He'd have to be discrete about it though, he didn't want anybody to know he actually thought that Hermione actually looked pretty.

The dance was ending, and Pansy was saying something about wanting fresh air. Draco nodded and started to follow her, but then he stopped when he saw Hermione standing by herself. "You go on… I'll meet you in a few minutes," he said.

Pansy gave him a suspicious look and headed out the door.

Hermione looked surprised when he approached her, and Draco stood their awkwardly for a moment. He still had a chance to walk away. He had the chance to save himself from talking to her. She stared at him for another moment before she turned to walk away.

"Hermione, wait," Draco said as he quickly placed a hand over hers to stop her. She still didn't say anything, but she gave him a quizzical look.

"Nice dress," he said, giving her a small, rare smile before walking away. He chuckled to himself as she looked stunned about the fact that he had complimented her. Draco Malfoy could surprise people if he wanted to sometimes.

Apparently he surprised could even himself too. The gossip about Hermione had died down, but he still couldn't seem to stop thinking about her. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of her either. He even thought about her when he was snogging Pansy. That was annoying.

Pansy even caught him staring at Hermione a few times and called him out on it, but said nothing about it. He could tell that she was starting to get jealous though.

One night Draco was heading toward the Great Hall when he suddenly got sucked into a broom closet. He groaned as he realized it was the one that liked to trap people. He had never gotten stuck in here before, but he had heard stories about it. It was quite ridiculous really.

It could be hours before somebody else came along and helped him out…. Somebody else did come along before he even finished his thought.

A grin slowly appeared on his face when he realized that the person was Hermione Granger. "Hello, Granger," he said lightly.

Hermione turned around to face him in surprise. "Draco?" She looked around the tight area and let out a groan. "Oh, don't tell me that this-"

"It is," Draco said cheerfully, placing a hand on the wall above her hand and looked down at her. "It's that closet.

"I just had to be stuck with _you_," Hermione muttered irritably.

"Hey, I'm not happy about this either," Draco reminded her, though he knew his smile was giving him away.

She narrowed his eyes as she looked up at him. "Oh, really? You look quite cheerful about this," she retorted.

Draco let out an impatient sigh. "Granger, we both know the only way out is by-"

"Don't…don't say it," Hermione interrupted him. "There's got to be another way out." She whipped her wand out and started muttering spells, but none of them worked.

This amused him, though he let out a sigh after a moment. He wanted her to think that he had better things than to be here with her. "I'm sure there might be a spell that works, but this way is quicker. I'm sure you have homework to do. I was wanting to fly tonight."

Hermione let out a sigh. "Fine. But nobody can know about this, Malfoy. Otherwise I might have to turn you into a twitchy little ferret again." She looked amused when he winced at that memory. He had been trying to forget that day.

"Deal," he said after a moment. Hermione looked scared and Draco couldn't help but chuckle. "Relax, Granger. It's just a kiss. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Right," she said, nodding as she relaxed slightly.

Draco narrowed his eyes when he noticed that she still looked uncomfortable at the idea of kissing him. He could understand why, they were enemies after all. His eyes suddenly grew wide. "Granger, have you ever been kissed before?"

Hermione was quiet for a long moment. "Hermione?" Draco asked softly, looking down at her.

"No," she answered finally. "I've never been kissed before." Her reply surprised him slightly, but at the same time it didn't.

He lifted her chin up slowly and let his hand linger there. "I promise to make it be a memorable one," he told her.

She nodded and stepped closer to him. His other hand wrapped around her waist and he lowered his head. It felt like a lifetime before their lips met, but when they did, he kissed her slowly and softly. Draco was surprised to realize that the kiss had lasted a lot longer than it should've. He had expected one of them to pull away right away, but neither of them wanted to. Hermione still had her eyes closed when he pulled away reluctantly, so rested his head on her forehead while waiting for her reaction patiently. He at least knew it wouldn't involve her running away or hexing him.

Hermione smiled when she opened her eyes again. "Wow," she said finally, breaking the silence. "So that's what kissing feels like. I should've had my first kiss ages ago."

The door finally unclicked, and Draco looked down at her. "Do you want to kiss again?" he asked her hopefully.

Her eyes twinkled as she opened the door and closed it again. Draco blinked down at her in surprise. "Do I ever," she replied. Before he knew what was happening, she had wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and kissed him. The kiss had stunned him, but he quickly responded to it. Draco Malfoy could surprise other people, but it wasn't often when other people could surprise him.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! **


End file.
